Don't Turn Around
by LadyBranwen2012
Summary: V/B A song fic (though you don't have to like the song to enjoy it) about when Vegeta leaves to the uninhabited planet to train before the androids come and what Bulma is thinking. I'm not good with summaries, but please R&R! Thanks!


Hey guys! This is between Vegeta and Bulma and this is Bulma's POV while Vegeta is leaving her. This story takes place before the androids when everyone was training and Vegeta decided to leave to train on the uninhabited planet. The song is "Don't Turn Around" by Ace of Base. Please review this after reading, it would mean a lot to me to know what you think! Thanks!   
  
PS I don't own DBZ, but you knew that of course.  
- - - - - - - - - - - - - - -  
Don't Turn Around  
  
I can't believe you are leaving me Vegeta! Just when I thought you were beginning to show your feelings for me, returning the ones I have given freely to you, you are leaving me alone. How can you do this? I love you Vegeta. No one has ever loved you as much as I do, why can't you understand that I need you and want you with all of my heart?   
  
If you wanna leave  
I won't beg you to say  
And if you gotta go darling  
Maybe it's better that way  
I'm gonna be strong  
I'm gonna do fine  
Don't worry about this heart of mine  
Just walk out the door  
See if I care  
Go on and go, but  
  
So much has happened between us and I don't quite understand why. All I know that once, long ago it seems, I didn't like you very much, but now that I have gotten to know you…well, Vegeta, I've grown to love you. And I know you have grown to love me. Deep down I know you care for me, no matter how much you try to hide it. But go on, Vegeta. Leave me. Leave your son that is growing within me. I won't beg you, I know that wouldn't get me anywhere with you. It seems like you don't care, you don't want to have pity on me and grant me just a little bit of mercy. Even though I know we can work out our differences, make this relationship work, you are choosing to turn your back on your son and I. Well. If that's what you want to do, then do it. Just go. I can't force you to stay. I know I can't.  
  
Don't turn around  
'Cause you're gonna see my heart breaking  
Don't turn around  
I don't want you seeing me cry  
Just walk away  
It's tearing me apart that you're leaving  
I'm letting you go  
But I won't let you go  
  
Do me a favor though, Vegeta, I know you can and will do this anyway. Don't bother to turn around. Tears will spill endlessly down my face because I love you and you pretend that you don't love me back. But you can't fool me. I can feel your love. I could see your hesitation when we first made love. You have never known real love have you? I can't believe you are being a coward now and leaving me, the one person who dares to love you. My heart will break once you finally leave. Why? Because I choose all the wrong people. Yamucha couldn't love me the way I needed to be loved and you just won't. I know you are capable of it because you have shown me so yourself. Why won't you love me Vegeta? Why? Is it me? Have I done something wrong?   
  
I won't miss your arms around me  
Holding me tight  
And if you ever think about me  
Just know that I'll be all right  
I'm gonna be strong  
I'm gonna do fine  
Don't worry about this heart of mine  
I will survive  
I'll make it through  
I'll even learn to live without you  
  
But you know what Vegeta? Even though I might look like a terrible mess to you now, and even though I need you desperately…I'll let you go. I'll be just fine without you. It's not like I'm going to die without you. I'll be all right. I'll find a way to survive. I will cry, and I'll be in great pain without you here with me, but getting over you will be much easier without your insults and your cold stare and always being around to remind me of what I have lost. I know you won't bother to worry about me if you are as heartless as you pretend to be at times. Like you seem to be right now. But you do have a heart. I know you will think about me. You can't get me out of your mind, the same way I can't get you out of mine. You love me. I can tell, you just don't know how to show it and don't even know if you should try.   
  
You'll wonder how I am. You'll wonder how the baby is doing. I know you will. But if you leave, don't turn around to see me crying for my loss. Don't turn around to come back to torture me with your mocking presence if you are not going to love me back. That would be the worst part of all if you did.   
  
I wish I could scream out loud  
That I love you  
I wish I could say to you  
Don't go  
  
I love you Vegeta! Why can't you understand that? You have to understand! I've told you how much I love you once before, but you said nothing. I saw nothing at all in your face. I'm the only one who isn't afraid to see the goodness in you. I'm the only one who tries to understand you and teach you that you don't have to be a heartless, ruthless killer any longer. Freeza is gone now, he has no control over you now. I want to tell you again and again that I love you, but I know you won't listen. You'll still leave me the way Yamucha did. Am I meant to be alone?   
  
Why can't you stay with me Vegeta? I just want you to stay here with me and at least show me a little love…I know you are capable of it. I want to try to keep you here, fake a miscarriage so that maybe you'll worry about me and will stay here, if only for a little while longer. Once you leave, that will be it. I'll have to be strong, not only for me, but for the little one in my stomach. But if you don't leave, I can still try to make this work. I want to ask you to stay, but I won't. It would only damage your pride as well as mine and I don't want to give up my dignity and pride by begging.  
  
As he walks away  
He feels the pain growing strong  
People in your life  
They don't know what's going on  
Too proud to turn around  
He's gone  
  
And you know what is strange? No one knows about us except my parents. I'm sure everyone will be surprised once they learn that you are the father of my child, but you won't be anywhere near us. We are so different and don't seem like we would be a match for each other, but we are! I feel connected you. I can sense all your emotions of love, hate, distress, and confusion as you are leaving. I see you walking away from me now, intent on leaving this planet. Intent on leaving the only person who loves you behind.   
  
Don't be so afraid to love me Vegeta! I'll love you back! Even if you never say a word of love to me when other people are around, you can just whisper "I love you" in my ear just before I fall asleep. You're just too proud for your own good Vegeta. You're too proud to turn around right now, change your mind and decide to try to work out our relationship. Why not just stay for the heck of it and let love run its course? Just remember, love isn't a weakness. Pride isn't everything. But you're not turning around. You're not coming back to me anytime soon. You're gone. Just remember this…I love you and will always love you. 


End file.
